herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Cage
Sergeant Cassandra Carlton "Cassie" Cage is a main female protagonist in Mortal Kombat X. She is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, the goddaughter of Jackson "Jax" Briggs, and the best friend of Jacqui Briggs. Appearance Cassie is blonde and Caucasian. She wears a Special Forces outfit and has gray eyes. Personality TBA. Powers and abilities As the daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, Cassie has received Special Forces training from her mother, while gaining her father's superhuman abilities. Signature Moves *'Single Shot:' Cassie draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Akimbo and has Cassie draw both of her handguns and fire off six shots rapidly. *'Glow Kick:' Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Diving Glow Kick and has Cassie follow up with a divekick. *'Getaway Flip:' Cassie cartwheels back, kicking her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Power Kick has Cassie do a full backflip and hit her opponent with both feet. *'Air Akimbo:' Cassie fires both of her pistols while in the air. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Multi Gun and has Cassie fire more shots with a follow up shot when she lands on the ground. *'Nut Kracker:' Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) **The enhanced version is called Nut Buster and has Cassie follow up with a second hit. *'Take Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off of them. (MKX - Brawler Variation) *'Bow Breaker:' Cassie snatches her opponent's arm, breaks it, then flips them over into the opposite position. (MKX - Brawler Variation) *'Air Power Slam:' Cassie grabs her opponent in midair and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. The enhanced version adds more damage. (MKX - Brawler Variation) *'Air Assault:' Cassie calls on her earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) **The enhanced version is called Target Paint and has Cassie lock onto her enemy with a green laser sight to hit them with the missile. *'The American Way:' Cassie salutes her opponent while a trumpet horn flares. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) *'X-Ray Move - Testi-Kill:' Cassie bludgeons the opponent twice with a baton, and then performs a cartwheel kick. If this connects, she will send a flare to their face, blinding them. She then performs the splits and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male character's testicles explode, or a female's and Alien's genitals strain. While they double up, she hits them in the face with the butts of two pistols, cracking their jaw, and then shoots them in their eye sockets, making their head snap back and sending them flying. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Cassie grabs her opponent, slaps them hard enough to turn them around, then whips out her nightstick and slams it between their legs, flooring them. (MKX) Fatalities *'Bubble Head:' Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. (MKX) *'Selfie: '''Cassie draws her nightstick and hits her opponent's jaw with enough force to break it and leave it dangling from one side. As her victim starts to fall, Cassie grabs her opponent, pulls out her mobile phone, and takes a picture of herself and her jaw-broken victim together in a "selfie." She sends the photo to a social media site called "Friendships," where other users are seen commenting on it (some of whom appear to be other ''Mortal Kombat X characters, and others are Mortal Kombat characters from past games in the series); different comments appear every time). (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Between the Eyes:' Cassie fires a single shot into the opponent's head, leaving a hole in it. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Hat's Off:' Cassie performs a Getaway Flip,' '''decapitating the opponent. (''MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Pop Goes:' Cassie performs a Nut Cracker with enough force to pop off the opponent's head. Alternatively, the opponent's eyes pop out of their sockets. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Beat Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent to the ground and brutally punches them to death, leaving their head and face a gory, bloody mess. (MKX - Brawler Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Half Day:' Cassie calls a drone which targets itself into the opponent's torso, blowing it and their torso apart. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Hail to the Chief:' Cassie performs The American Way, but backhands the opponent after saluting them, hitting them hard enough to not only break their neck, but twist their heads around a full 180 degrees. (MKX - Secret - Spec Ops Variation) Quotes Trivia *She always appears to be chewing bubblegum. *On the the "Friendships" site seen within her selfie fatality, players can see a few characters from the game comment on her selfie photo of her and her opponent she did the fatality on. *Her death scream was performed by Kristen Bell, who is well known for voicing Anna from Frozen anime film series. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Officials Category:Families Category:Controversial Category:Revived Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroic Perverts Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Unwanted Category:Ingenue Category:Successful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Strategists Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Independent Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Master Combatants Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tomboys Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Self-Aware